Reaching for the Stars
by Kaa-san
Summary: AU In a world where marriage is possible by both people saying I do, Kagome and InuYasha are married when they are very young. Their parents agree moving away is best for InuYasha, but they never counted on him refusing to give up on Kagome. [Complete]
1. The Marriage

Reaching for the Stars

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

She looked into his piercing golden eyes and focused in on what he was saying. 

"Do you, Kagome, take me InuYasha, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do we part?" Kagome gave InuYasha the once-over to decide the answer. He was tall for his age, only three years older than her, had silver, straight hair that hung down in his face, and was as thin as a rail. He was lean and gangly, but all-in-all a good-looking man, in Kagome's opinion. Ever since she had first met him, when she was just born, he had always been nice enough to her, although he loved to tease her. Right now as she was contemplating her answer, his lovely gold eyes were twinkling merrily.

He knew she was wise beyond her years and always thought carefully about everything before she agreed to anything. He thought this was a great quality in a wife, as were all of her other personality traits as well. Her short, shoulder-length raven hair framed and partially covered half of her face. Inu smiled and reached out to push her hair behind her ears, revealing her extraordinary face. She was chewing on her lower lip, as was her custom when she was thinking. Inu wasn't worried about her answer, because he knew what her ultimate decision would be. He knew how to get her to agree quickly, if need be, but with a decision this important he wanted her to take her time. While he was waiting for her answer, he was happy just staring at her face.

She still had some baby-fat, but she was absurdly pretty, especially considering her attitude. She was as stubborn as a mule sometimes and usually got her way. But by no means was she cruel or cold-hearted. Quite the opposite, in fact, she was very loving and kind, with a sarcastic sense of humor that he both enjoyed and possessed. Whenever they came across an injured animal, she never gave up until they were nursed back to health. Quite surprisingly, she had never lost one, even in her early years. Inu was forced to burry more than a few dead animals they stumbled across while Kag said the last rights. She always cried, but calmed herself by saying that they were in a better place.

Kag hoped Inu wouldn't mind her taking so long to answer. Deep down in her heart she knew he'd understand. He always did. Whenever she was with him, she felt safe and loved. He understood her better than anybody else. She knew it was time to answer. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she was interrupted.

InuYasha cupped her chin in his hand and raised her face so that they were looking at each other. She held his gaze. He was lost in the heavenly universe of those twin blue-gray eyes. He couldn't help but be happy. He smiled, a wide smile revealing straight, pearly-white teeth. She smiled back, a smile of some missing, but still white, teeth. InuYasha was jerked back into the present suddenly.

"I do." His heart soared, he couldn't help it. Even though he was expecting this answer, he was still ridiculously happy. Now they would be together forever, and they would live happily and have lots of kids and- he was cut out of his pleasant daydream by Kagome. "Do you, InuYasha, take me, Kagome, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death to we part?" She gave him a knowing look that said, 'you didn't think I'd let you off that easily, did you?' He replied without hesitating.

"I do." He then continued on with the ceremony. "I now pronounce us man and wife. I may kiss the bride." Which he promptly did, and which is also how their parents found them five seconds later.

Lady Higurashi and Lady Mori walked down the corridor to the children's playroom. They were chatting about the future happily.

"If the children will wait until they come of age, they can wed and live quite happily. Your daughter seemed to be absolutely charmed by my son," Lady Mori exclaimed.

"Your son seems quite smitten with my daughter," Lady Higurashi countered. They laughed and heard the children talking in the playroom. The Higurashi's and the Mori's were two wealthy families with titles, and had lived next door to each other since the birth of young InuYasha. Both families had only one child and were lords. They were good friends and hoped that their children would wed when they came of age. Until then, they hoped that the young lovers would keep their hands off each other. The talking in the playroom stopped just as the Ladies reached the door.

"Odd," Lady Mori commented. They pushed open the door and were shocked at what they saw.

Lady Mori rushed to grab InuYasha and Lady Higurashi did the same with Kagome. They pulled them apart from their clumsy kiss. Lady Mori took a look at both of them dressed improperly in their best clothing, took a guess at what had happened, and groaned. She addressed her son.

"Inu, explain yourself, and I hope for your sake that you did _not _just hold a wedding ceremony!" At the guilty look on her son's face, she groaned again. "Oh, Inu, please tell me you didn't!" InuYasha stared down at the floor and began to shuffle his feet. "But you know the law! If both of you say you're man and wife, then you're legally married!" InuYasha looked up hopefully.

"I know! That's why I did it!" Kagome looked confused, but Lady Mori couldn't blame her. She looked up, concerned, and asked,

"What's wrong, Mrs. Mori? Did we do something that we weren't supposed to?" Mrs. Mori softened and gently said,

"Kag, honey, I'm sure you didn't know what you were getting into. I don't blame you." She marveled at the child's wide-eyed innocence. She had been sheltered all of her life and wasn't aware of what had just happened. She spun around to her son.

"Now you, on the other hand, should know better! InuYasha, you're nine years old! You shouldn't take advantage of Kagome and convince her to marry you! You…you…you are in a lot of trouble, young man! Go to your room!"

"But mom!"

"No buts about it!" He walked dejectedly out the door and left his fuming mother to clean up his mess.

"We need to talk," Mrs. Mori said as calmly as possible to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Go home, Kagome. I'll talk to you later," her mother gently pushed her towards the door.

"Okay, mommy," the bewildered child said. She walked down the corridor and out of sight.

"What are we going to do?" asked the frantic Lady Mori.

Kagome did not go home, as her mother told her to. Instead, she went to InuYasha's room to get a better grasp on understanding what had just occurred. She reached the door and did something she usually didn't; she knocked.

"Come in," InuYasha mournfully replied, expecting it to be his mother or father. When he saw who it was, he was shocked. "Kagome!" he cried happily, "but how did you get here? I thought they'd never let you see me again!"

Kagome put a finger against his lips to stop the constant flow of words. "Shh…I'm supposed to be at home, but I need to talk to you. Did we do something bad?" asked the innocent six-year-old. "No," Yasha said, pilling her onto his bed with him. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise." She laid her head on his stomach and he tried to soothe her. Eventually, they both fell into a peaceful and contented sleep, trying to stay together for as long as possible.

Mrs. Mori and Mrs. Higurashi had decided the best course of action and discussed it with their husbands. Upon hearing of what their children had done, they readily agreed to the drastic changes they were going to have to undergo. The ladies were headed first to tell InuYasha, who could hopefully explain it to Kagome. When they opened his door, they found both of the children fast asleep. Lady Higurashi sighed.

"I feel sorry for them, but this is the best thing we can do in this situation." Upon hearing a voice, InuYasha woke up.

"Please don't wake Kagome," he requested quietly. The mothers agreed, but still talked softly to the guilty boy.

"Inu, you shouldn't have done that," his mother began. "Now we've decided what's best for your future, and we don't think you're going to like it." Lady Higurashi continued, seeing how much this was breaking her heart.

"You, your mother, and your father are going to move somewhere far away from here. You and Kagome will not be allowed to see each other anymore. We will see to that." She paused when she saw InuYasha's heartbroken expression. He wanted to protest, but was afraid of waking little Kagome up. 'Too bad this had to happen…he always was a sweet kid. He would have made a perfect husband for self-less Kag.'

"You cannot contact each other in any way, shape, or form. Just forget about Kagome, get married to a nice girl _when you come of age,_ and live happily. We will find her a suitable husband. Do not worry about her. She will be well off. She is still young. Forget about your marriage; it never happened. Nobody besides us knows about it, and it will be our little secret. Kagome will be told to forget about it, and you, but God knows that she can be obstinate when she wants to be. Just forget about her. Someone will come along who will interest you far more than little Kag. This is just puppy love, not the real deal." She took a deep breath.

"Never." His mother looked over at him. Seeing Lady Higurashi was a little short of breath after her lengthy speech, she decided to speak.

"I beg your pardon?" The indignant child spoke as softly as ever, but his voice carried throughout the room and his words rang in their ears long after he was finished speaking.

"You can tell me to forget about Kagome, but your words are useless. Save your breath," he said, indicating to Lady Higurashi. "This _is _the real deal. I will wait for her until the end of time. I will not let her get married to anybody else either! You can separate us, but no matter what you say or do we will find each other again. True love knows no boundaries! We'll see each other again, and that's a promise!" Both mothers stood astounded. The ferocity in his voice told them that he meant business; he was determined. The Ladies did the only thing they could do in this situation: they left the room. Kagome opened her eyes, showing that she not only heard but understood the conversation.

"Do you really promise?"

"Of course I do! I'd do anything for you! Will you wait for me?" She gazed at him sleepily.

"Are you kidding? You must be stupid if you think I'd do anything else." With that being said, she promptly went back to sleep.

On moving day, the children were in their secret meeting place: a small clearing in the woods behind their houses.

"Kag, run away with me! We can be happy! You and me, together, with no one in our way!" She sighed.

"It's not that easy. We're too young." He knew exactly what she meant.

"Here, take this." He gave her a plain ring. It was silver and much too big for her, but carved on the inside of the band was the inscription 'Till the end of time.'

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She put it, ironically, on her left ring finger.

"Do you promise to wait for me?" he asked for the millionth time. In reply to this, she raised her hands, grabbed his head, and gave him another clumsy kiss. 'Well,' he thought, 'she always _was _a forward girl…' Their lips parted for the last time in a long while.

"InuYasha, it's time to go!" InuYasha and Kagome left the forest together, hand-in-hand. Just as they reached the edge of the woods, Kagome stopped InuYasha.

"What is it?" She was staring down at her hand and twisting the ring on her finger, a habit she used when she was nervous. She looked up and met his gaze.

"Are you sure you won't forget me? Are you sure you won't forget to come back?" she asked in a small voice with tears spilling out of her eyes. He wiped away her tears and made sure he spoke in a clear voice.

"I won't." And with that, they raced back to their parents.

It was a tearful parting, and both parties were sad. Finally, the Mori's got into their car and drove away, waving until they were out of sight. That day was etched into Kagome's memory. She distinctly remembered seeing InuYasha's normally happy eyes filled with sadness.

"There goes my husband," she monotoned, looking at the road long after the dust quit stirring.

* * *

First chapter. Sorry if any odd names randomly pop up...I wrote this as an original fic before I decided to turn it into a fanfic.

Kaa-san


	2. Reunion

Reaching for the Stars

Chapter 2

The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**Sixteen years later**

InuYasha Mori stood staring at the old house that he used to live in. Not for the first time, he wondered if this was a bad idea. Maybe he should just turn around, go home, and settle down with a nice girl like his parents had always suggested. After all, it was highly improbable that Kagome even remembered him, much less waited for him.

"Not my Kag," a small part of him said. 'Good lord, what am I thinking? This is ridiculous! Why should I go back to my old house just for a girl who most likely didn't even remember me? I don't even know if she's the same person that she was sixteen years ago! I should just go home and settle down. That Kikyou girl looks good enough, and seems desperate for my attention. Why shouldn't I marry her?'

"Because you're already married!" that particularly annoying part of him protested. He sighed. He had been having arguments like this with himself for ten years now. He couldn't settle down with Kikyou because he had to see exactly what it was about Kagome Higurashi that still drew his attention after sixteen years.

A young man of practically twenty-five, he was a far cry from the thin, gangly child he used to be. He was, he knew, quite attractive. Standing at five inches over six feet, he was still very tall for his age. His light hair still covered his face and ran down his back. But instead of being 'thin as a rail,' he was well built with sleek muscles and broad shoulders. He wondered if Kagome would look the same. He was somewhat disturbed by the fact that he couldn't quite picture her anymore. Inu looked up and saw a young child waddling in Kagome's yard.

'Oh, God, she didn't get married, did she?' He decided to find out. InuYasha walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

A lady only slightly younger than him opened the door.

"Is Kagome Higurashi here?" he asked urgently.

"I'm sorry," she said, puzzled. "I think that you have the wrong house." He was relieved, but also stumped as of to where to look for her. A man about a decade older than her walked up to her.

"Who is it, dear?"

"Tis a man asking for a Kagome Higurashi."

"Hm…Higurashi…can't say that I know any Higurashi…Oh, wait! Higurashi, did you say?" At his curt nod, he continued. "Oh, yes! Now I remember! Higurashi used to own this house." Excited, InuYasha asked,

"Do you know where I can find Kagome Higurashi?"

"No, sorry, can't say that I do." Suddenly, Inu was very tired. He had flown in a plane for eight hours to get here and had a serious case of jet lag.

"Oh, my!" the lady exclaimed. "You look as if you're exhausted, poor dear. I'll tell you what. There's a bed and breakfast down the hill. Tis a small cottage, but comfy. Tell Miss Mori there that Ayame sent you. She'll know who I am and'll take right good care of you. Don't worry about price; tell her I'll take it out of her rent. And get some rest!" She shooed him down the hill. "Go on now!" InuYasha was too tired to protest and went meekly to the B&B. What awaited him at the cottage, however, drove all thoughts of sleep and exhaustion from his mind.

Miss Kagome Mori was cleaning up the room after her previous tenant had left. There was garbage all over the floor. It certainly needed a good dusting and vacuuming. Miss Mori was many things, but messy was not one of them. As a matter of fact, she was the worst neat-freak within a five-mile radius. Perhaps that was why she was so successful, or maybe it was the fact that Ayame kept referring her customers. At this rate, she wouldn't pay rent for a year.

She had a fond spot for Ayame though. The girl was sweet and always tried to do whatever she thought was the best thing to do. You couldn't ask for a better landlady, especially since she was the landlady on what used to be Kagome's property.

After Kagome's father became a drunk and gambled away everything the Higurashis had once possessed, one particularly greedy gambler wasn't happy with an I.O.U. and took the house. Her father had dueled him for it, and the man won. Kag's mother sadly died when she was ten, which caused her father to start drinking.

The man's wife, who had been expecting at the time, found the eighteen-year-old girl and gave her the cottage on her property. That had been fine with Kag, who dearly adored the tiny but cozy place. Kagome had led and said that she was Miss Mori, a young girl that the Higurashis had given food and shelter. She accepted the lie readily enough, and Kagome moved into the cottage.

After awhile, she became lonely in the vast five-room cabin and asked permission to turn it into a B&B. They agreed and sent her customers regularly. She had just finished cleaning the room when she heard a knock at the door.

'Boy, that Ayame sure doesn't waste time. I just barely got someone out and another one comes.' "I'm coming!" There was no time to put her hair back into the clip that it had come undone from. The knocking did not cease, however, in fact, it seemed more insistent.

"Coming!" She opened the door and lost all the breath she had. It was as if someone had squeezed all of the air out of her lungs. She clung to the doorpost, for standing there was the one person she had never expected to see again. For standing in the doorway was none other than InuYasha Mori, her childhood sweet-heart and current husband. She only just managed to cling onto the doorpost and stop from fainting.

InuYasha looked at the young lady clinging so desperately onto the door. He almost couldn't believe his eyes, but in his heart he knew who it was. "Are you okay, Kag?" he asked before he could even stop himself. 'Stupid!' He cursed himself. 'This young woman may not even be Kagome, and even if she was, it was certain that she didn't remember him. Too bad…' He wouldn't have been overly disappointed if she had flung herself into his arms.

She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever lain eyes on, except Kikyou. She had shoulder-length raven hair that cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall, eyes that were as blue as a summer sky, a thin waist and curves where they were supposed to be. She looked up at him and her gaze was unnerving, but he didn't look away.

"But how did you…" she began and paused, searching for the right words. He meant to explain himself during this long silence, but he was transfixed by her voice. It sounded like mellow chimes on a tranquil spring day. He could spend hours, possibly even days, listening to that voice, no matter how boring the subject. She seemed to find the right words and he was jerked back into the present by the voice that he had just been daydreaming about.

"But how did you know where to find me?" Whatever InuYasha had been expecting, it wasn't this. Maybe, 'but how did you know my name,' but certainly not 'but how did you know where to find me.' It dawned on him that she probably thought he was someone else.

"Kag, are you in any sort of trouble? Has anybody been bothering you?"

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"Who? I'll take care of them for you; just tell me who they are." She said acidly,

"I hardly think you can beat yourself up, Inu. It's been years since I've last seen you! You haven't even bothered to call or write! I thought you were dead or…" she cut off suddenly and went into the next sentence.

"I've been spending all my life trying to forget you and I only just managed to and now you think that you can just come barging back into my life? Oh, no! I've made a nice life for myself and I intend it to stay that way!" InuYasha was slightly hurt more but more curious than anything. This was one respect that Kagome hadn't changed in at all. How much else had remained the same as it had been back when they were children?

"Sixteen years," Kagome said softly with tears in her eyes. It was exactly what he had thought when he saw her ready to faint, although he really couldn't blame her. Any weaker woman would have suffered a heart attack, but not his Kagome.

"Dead or what?" he asked gently. He didn't mean to pry, but he was genuinely curious.

"Married," she said in a small, terrified voice. The tears spilled over the rims of her eyes and in the deafening silence Inu could sworn they hit the floor, for that was where she was staring. Why had he waited so long? Kagome had promised to wait for him, and she always kept her promises. How could he be stupid enough to think that she had forgotten him?

She looked up sharply and stared straight into his eyes. "InuYasha," she inquired. At the sound of his name leaving her lips a shiver ran down his spine. This brought his attention to her lips, which he thought were highly kissable. With a jolt he wondered if she had been with other men besides him. Certainly he had been with other women, but he knew that Kagome Higurashi was the only woman for him. If she had been with other men then he would personally go out and kill them.

After several long moments and no reply she continued on with her speech. "Maybe it would be better for both of us if we just went our separate ways."

"What!" He had only just found her again and he didn't know if he would be able to stand losing her once more.

"Do you know what they told me?" she looked down at her ring and began to twist it. She continued softly. "My parents, that is. They told me that it was all a dream. Maybe that's what this is now. Another one of my wickedly cruel dreams. Anyway, they said I was hopelessly in love with the next-door-neighbor's son, InuYasha Mori. I had a dream one night that we got married. It was all my imagination, they said. Then the neighbors moved away. I was so heartbroken that I walked around telling people about my dream, insisting that it was real. Everybody took pity on me. After all, I was just a poor, confused little girl. I learned to hold my tongue. The only link to the past is this ring." She paused momentarily and stopped the twirling.

"You lied, Inu. Everything isn't okay. Maybe it would have been better if you did forget about me. My life fell apart after you left. My mom got sick when I was eight, and continued to suffer until she died when I was ten. My dad took up drinking to soften the harsh blow of her passing. He gambled away everything we owned until we were over our heads in debt. Finally, one guy wouldn't deal with my father's terms and challenged him to a duel. My father was killed, and the man took the last thing my father left me: the house. His wife found me and took care of me. I helped her out with the kids. She changed her husband for the better, and I've only just managed to make it back on my feet. Forget about me. Go have kids with a nice, respectable girl. Go get a wife! Nobody finds their true love when they're six-years-old!"

Hoping to lighten up the situation, he tried out a joke. "But I already have a wife." Before he could say any more, she spoke again.

"Then I expect you're here to take this back." She took of her ring, which she had worn since she was six years old, first on a string around her neck when it was to big for her, and later on her finger. Kagome thrust it at him.

"Here. Now all my ties to the past have been broken. Maybe that ring was what kept you from completely leaving my memory. Now I can live on happily and carefree." He was too astonished to do anything. Surely she couldn't think that his wife was anyone but her, could she? Before InuYasha could explain himself and give back the ring, a man burst into the room.

"Is everything okay, Miss Mori?"

Kagome looked at the man who had just saved her from the no-good InuYasha. Who did he think he was, anyway? To come here, to her home, and demand that she give him her ring back so that some spoiled wife of his could cherish it? Well, serves him right if he just took it and left quickly. Although she didn't know if she quite wanted him to leave… He was so different from the boy she remembered, but not in a bad way. In fact, with his broad shoulders and impressive muscles, he was much more attractive than any other man she had seen recently.

"Are you okay, Miss Mori?" Kouga asked her again. "I heard voices and…you're crying! Is this man bothering you?" Seeing Kagome shake her head, he was instantly relieved. Just as he was about to inquire of his identity, Kouga was interrupted by the man.

"I beg your pardon, but did I just hear you call her Miss Mori?" Seeing the man nod with bewilderment, he let out a bark of laughter. It brought a suspicious chill to run up and down Kagome's spine. InuYasha's rich, deep voice bellowed out, "Oh, that's rich, Kag! Or should I say _Miss Mori? _Oh, nobody finds their true love at six!" he mimicked in a high falsetto.

She could not help but realize the emphasis he put on the 'Miss Mori' part. She blushed deeply, but more with anger than embarrassment. Just as she was about to commit her first verbal murder, Kouga beat her to it.

"Now see here, I don't know who you are, how you know Kagome, or why you're here, but you can't go around speaking to people like that!" He seemed to have forgotten the other person in the room.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm InuYasha Mori; I was referred by Ayame. I'm a customer. And you are…?"

"Kouga Ookami. I say, are you Kagome's brother or cousin?" He looked indignant.

"I should say not! I'm Kag's-" he was abruptly cut off by Kagome herself, who seemed to have been forgotten. She thought she knew what he was going to say next, so she made an intervention to prevent any bloodshed. Kouga was, after all, seeking her attentions.

"Inu, I'm sure Kouga doesn't want an entire history lesson, do you, Kouga? Is it really necessary for you to stay here? Couldn't you stay at a nice inn? It isn't as if you're short of money, Inu." He looked at her with those soul-searching golden eyes. It was disturbing, but both of them held their gaze.

"Why shouldn't I stay here? After all, you're my…"

"Inu!" Kagome shrieked.

"What?" She walked up to him and held a whispered conference.

"Don't even try it."

"What?" he asked innocently

"I see you've brushed up on your acting skills. Good for you, but I can still see straight through it. Go home to your wife, Inu. You got what you came for."

"Actually, about that, Kag…" She was desperate. She spat out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Just leave me alone and let me get married in peace!" He looked stunned.

"Married? To whom?" She jerked a thumb towards Kouga.

"Him." One simple word, but it might as well have been the button to trigger an atomic bomb. For that's what InuYasha became: a bomb. He grasped Kouga's shoulder in a seemingly friendly manner, but truthfully it was a death grip.

"I say, what have you been doing with my wife?"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :

billysgotagun

Pink and Green and Black

Dead Red Head

InuYashas-writer-and-lover

lil-angel-fairy

xXlovablekdXx

ILOVEInuyasha07

HelikaAkileh

chakitattyla2h8

SlummyRedDragon

Kaa-san


	3. Reasons

Reaching for the Stars

Chapter 3

Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

"I say, what have you been doing with my wife?" 

The man couldn't have looked more surprised if InuYasha had told him he won the lottery and he hadn't bought a ticket. Kouga, in Inu's opinion, looked too young to be engaged to anyone. Why, he didn't even look much older than eighteen! The boy, for Yasha had decided that he was a boy still, stood opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Finally, he seemed to have regained the use of speech.

"Your wife? What have you been doing with my fiancée?" Well, that confirmed it. Kagome wasn't lying, and even if she was InuYasha would have been able to see through the veils she pulled over everyone's head. He felt another gaze on him. He slowly turned around. He knew that he was going to regret having stated the truth out loud.

He finally caught a glimpse of Kagome's eyes and the look that made his blood run cold. He could tell the words that she just only managed to bite back. He was going to regret it, big time. There was a look akin to hatred in her eyes, something he never thought he'd see when she was looking at him. But also, he thought he saw just the barest hint of sorrow and fear. 'Now why would that be there…?'

"I'm sorry, sir, but I only knew you once years ago, and I don't say I remember ever getting married to you." The lack of warmth in her tone alone sent shivers creeping down his spine. He knew better than to reply. She scurried across the room to whisper to Kouga.

He couldn't believe he was just being thrown out like this! She was, no doubt, asking Kouga to make him leave.

"Right this way, sir." She began walking down the hall. This wasn't even in his wildest realm of imagination. A restraining order, at the least, but a room at her B&B? Nothing was going as planned, but then again, ever since he had first met Kagome, everything was unexpected.

"Are you coming?" she asked in an annoyed voice. As his reply, he trotted after her. InuYasha was surprised when he entered the room. Everything was neat and orderly. It looked like it had just recently been cleaned.

"The previous tenant vacated just before you arrived. I expect you find everything to your liking?"

"Yes, but…" She cut in.

"Then I shall leave you to settle in. Breakfast is served from 6:00 A.M. until 9:30 A.M. in the dining room. If you need anything, I'm in the room next door. Don't be afraid to ask. Thank you for your choice in staying. I hope you will find it most enjoyable. Good night, sir." She dipped into a curtsy and was preparing to leave when he seized her wrist.

"For God's sake, Kagome, must you be so formal?" She sounded exasperated and frightened.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but your grasp on my wrist is hurting slightly and I must go check on my other customers."

"You don't need to be scared of me," he said gently as he released her wrist. She scurried out of the room faster than a frantic jackrabbit. InuYasha sighed. Why was she so afraid of him, and what was he going to do about it?

Kouga Ookami was somewhat confused. He couldn't tell if this was the husband or not. Kagome certainly didn't act as if they were married. She told him that she would explain everything later.

"It better be a good explanation," he grumbled to himself as he watched them leave. She didn't want Kouga to know if it was her husband, even if he could bench press Kouga. Which, according to his looks, he could. "Oh well, I've got to go tell mother, wait until she finds out she may have recommended Kagome her husband…"

Kagome went to her room. She heard the door slam as Kouga left. He was probably on his way to visit his mother. She sighed and sank down onto her bed. The pillows were wonderfully soft and she allowed herself one peaceful moment. Then she flipped onto her stomach and out her head into her hands. She began chewing her lower lip.

"What am I going to do…?"

BOOM! Kagome jumped out of her bed in fright. Whoever opened her door was very noisy. She would have to check later and make sure the door was not yanked off its hinges.

BOOM! The door slammed shut.

"Can I help…" she began, but the rest of her question was stillborn. "Oh, no, what do _you _want?" she groaned.

"Don't you think you should be a little friendlier to your husband? Or are you nicer to your fiancée?" Inu tried to make it sound lighthearted, but there was a menacing undertone in his voice. "I did not know it was a new trend to go and get yourself engaged when you already have a husband." She didn't want him thinking like she just forgot him.

"You don't understand. I don't _want _to be engaged." He only raised his eyebrows to this exclamation. She looked down at the floor and the next words she spoke were almost inaudible.

"It's a forced marriage." Tears once again fathered in her eyes. Good Lord, what _was _it about this man that made her feel so helpless? She hadn't cried this much since, well, he left!

He gently pulled up her chin until she was looking at him. She hadn't even felt him touch her, it was just that right. But now that she was aware of him she could feel his touch, warm and gentle. Without even thinking about it she brought her hand up to his and grasped it. He lowered his hold on her chin and tightened his grip on her hand. She felt as if a flame had just been created by the sparks she felt. Could he feel them too?

"It's okay, Kag, I won't let him do anything to you." She pulled away, and he felt her loss like a physical pain.

"You just don't get it, do you Inu? I don't care enough about a lot of things that would force me to do something. I don't care if they treated me horribly, starved me, or whatever." She only just managed to hold his gaze. "They got to me through you." He looked shocked.

"They found me four years ago. Kouga was sixteen. I watched the kids for Ayame. Kouga was from a previous marriage, she's his step mom. Hardly older than him, but they're quite close. Anyway, Kouga watched me while I took care of the children. I daresay he grew quite…fond of me. Two months ago he proposed. I declined his offer, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally I told him I was already married." She got quieter as she spoke again, and her voice began to quiver.

"He said he'd kill you id you ever came near. You shouldn't have come. He will kill you. I had to, don't you see, Inu?" Kagome seemed to be begging him for something. She felt like he needed to understand.

"I can take care of myself." She was frustrated. He _still _didn't get it.

"No! He won't stop!" She was overcome by sobs and couldn't speak. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Everything will be okay," he murmured into her hair.

He smelled nice and clean. His close proximity weakened her resolve to keep her feelings locked away. Kagome looked up. She was greeted by a pair of gold eyes. She lost all sense of reality and time after that. Next thing she knew, they were kissing. She felt like after wandering for sixteen years, she had finally found her way home. That was how Kouga found them when he walked in.

"So you _are _the husband. I thought so, but Kagome was just acting strangely whenever you tried to mention it. Well, this proves it. She wouldn't have let you kiss her unless you know her. I suspect she was just scared." Seeing InuYasha's eyes widen, Kouga continued.

"Don't even try to play innocent with me. I know she already told you about the conditions of our marriage." He made a tsk-ing sound. "Shame, Kagome, you are just so predictable. Well, it makes you easier to figure out, so it's okay." By this time, InuYasha felt like the insolent brat should have his face smashed in to teach him a lesson. Who did he think he was? To threaten people like this, to scare them into agreeing with the terms he set down? He was sick. And to insult Kagome, the girl he was forcing to marry him! His whining voice cut into Inu's train of thought.

"Oh, and InuYasha? Just to let you know, I intend to carry out with my plan, no matter how macho you think you are. I will kill you if you interfere. And that's not a threat, that's a promise." And with that, Kouga shoved him out of the room and locked the door. He knew Kagome wasn't going to be chopped to pieces for firewood, so he went back to his room in a daze.

Kouga was surprisingly strong for such a scrawny kid. Could he really kill him? InuYasha turned his thoughts back to happier subjects. He was sure when he told Kagome that everything would be okay that she would throw him out of the B&B. After all, look at how things turned out the last time he said that. Instead, they ended up kissing.

She knew about kissing now, and the kiss was far from clumsy, but he could tell she hadn't really had any experience. He could taste her innocence. But then that infernal Kouga had to interrupt his perfectly blissful moment. InuYasha had come to a decision. Kouga had to go somewhere that he didn't disturb Kagome.

He still hadn't been able to explain himself to her, and she probably still thought that he was married to someone else! After the kid burst into the room, Kagome pushed him away as if he were a piece of year-old-salami! She looked repulsed, although Inu couldn't tell if she was more repulsed at herself or at him.

He didn't know what he was thinking, bursting into her room like that. It was a wonder that she didn't throw him out of the house! All he knew was that he had to resolve things between them as soon as possible. Then, a thought occurred to him. Kouga walked into her room and didn't come out. And Inu distinctly remembered seeing two dressers. Did he share a room with her? 'He can't have! That's scandalous! They're not even married!'

Now Yasha was in a deeper bind than before. His concerns seemed small compared to now. All of his life before had been simply about finding Kagome. Now he had found her, but she was engaged to be married, and her fiancée was trying to kill him. How was he supposed to fix this? InuYasha sank down into an uneasy sleep.

Kagome had stopped even pretending she was listening to Kouga's relentless rambling fifteen minutes ago. He had been droning on endlessly for about half an hour. Five minutes in she stopped paying attention. Now she was mulling over her situation. Inu had kissed her, and she realized that she had been a fool to let him. Anything could have happened. If Kouga hadn't interrupted, who knows what he could have led to? She wasn't sure if the thought relieved her or disappointed her.

She shook her head to get her thoughts out of the gutter. Also, now he knew for sure who her husband was, and she needed to get InuYasha out of here ASAP! He was in mortal danger. She would send him home, even if it was the last thing she did. That led Kagome to think about InuYasha's life at home. Was he happily married with kids?

'Probably,' she thought bitterly. 'After all, hadn't he come to get the ring from her?' And yet some small part in her brain said that he would never have gone back on his promise. She mentally laughed. Did he keep his promises as well as she did? If so, then another wife must almost surely exist. But still, it wasn't entirely Kagome's fault; after all, it _was _a forced marriage, wasn't it? Could she really have done anything to prevent it? Kouga's voice stopped her train of thought.

"Are you listening to me, Kagome?" She could barely restrain herself from rolling her eyes. He could be so daft sometimes.

"What? I'm sorry, Kouga, I've had a long day. I didn't _ask _InuYasha to just show up out of nowhere, you know. After all, I haven't seen him for sixteen years and he just shows up and thinks we can just live happily ever after? He needs a wake-up call, and I'll give it to him tomorrow. Just please Kouga, let me take care of this my own way. I don't think you killing him will accomplish anything."

He reluctantly agreed. And he thought _she _was predictable! Kagome knew that Kouga hated getting his hands dirty; he preferred to let others do the dirty work for him.

"Fine, just be quick about it, will you? I don't really like the man, he seems rude." She lay down on the bed, exhausted.

"Whatever you say." She would figure out what to do tomorrow. Right now, there was only one thing on her mind, and that was sleep. Her head hit the pillow and Kag slipped into a land where her waking problems were as far away as the stars in the distant night sky. The same stars twinkled a light into her room, letting her know she was not forgotten.

Inu woke up the next morning after a fitful sleep, not quite sure of why he felt relieved, worried, and angry all at the same time. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pleasant sight. Kagome was leaning over him, concern etched into her features. When she saw he was awake, she guarded her expression.

All of last night's events came rushing back to him, but he thought he was still dreaming. After all, what other reason was there for Kagome to be in his room? Half-asleep, he growled slightly, then pulled out the clip that held her hair up.

"I like it better this way." Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened to form a perfect 'O' as her hair fell down. InuYasha tossed the clip aside, then grabbed Kagome's wrist, causing her to lose her balance and topple straight onto his chest.

She immediately began blushing, but he just rearranged both of their positions until he was comfortable, and she was certain that she'd never live it down. He half-opened his eyes, giving her a glazed look. Their legs were entwined, he had his arm around her protectively, and he looked away, burying his face in her hair.

"What's wrong, Kag? We always used to sleep together…" If possible, her face turned even redder. She knew he didn't mean it like that, but it had just sounded so…provocative. Her heartbeat accelerated in her chest, and her breathing became slightly labored. She tried carefully untangling herself so as not to disturb him, but she might as well be trying to move a boulder.

"Inu…get…off…me!" she grunted, accenting each word by pushing his arm. He growled and shifted his arm slightly, but that _slightly _managed to put his hand in a place on her upper body that it shouldn't be, even if they _were _married…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Review Responses: 

billysgotagun: Thanks! Sorry, no ass kicking in this chapter.

Ginny Weasley's Double: Hm…hopefully this chapter explained why she was thinking about marrying another man…And there's a reason she took on his last name, but it wasn't specifically because they were married.

InuYashas-writer-and-lover: Uhm…I might be evil? And Kag and Inu are already married.

ILOVEInuyasha07: Thanks! Maybe they will…although to reassure you, I'm not a big fan of Inu/Kik.

chakitattyla2h8: Hm…slight fluff…good? Sorry, Inu hasn't told her yet. But, he DOES know why Kag is trying so hard to get rid of him…

sakuradayspa: I tried for a quick update… Was there more romance or no?

kenshinkagome: Thank you! Although since I wrote this as an original fic...the characters prolly are more my own and OOC.

The Squabbit: Update I shall!

Priestess of Nottingham : Yay, I'm glad that you like it!

Frozen Miko: Yep, very young age. How did you get dirty thoughts outta that? I didn't put them there, I swear! Thanks.

HelikaAkileh: Thank you! And it's not a matter of Kag being understanding, it's that she's hurt by Inu having a husband AND she's trying to protect him from being killed.

minerva-five-one-nine: Thank you!

IceRayven: Thanks! And here it is.

Yana5: Yeppers.

Kaa-san


	4. Consummation

Reaching for the Stars

Chapter 4

Consummation

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Also, this is a T rated fic...this means no lemons, and really no limes either. Sorry, although I DO have the alternative scene written.

* * *

Kagome had woken up at six o'clock, as was her custom. She had quickly taken a shower, put up her long hair, and dressed in something conservative. Since InuYasha was her only customer at the moment, she decided to clean up around the house instead of making breakfast. She knew that he didn't like to be woken up early, and she highly doubted he had changed _that _much. 

Kouga had gone out before she had woken up, probably to go to his step-mother's, and for that she was grateful. It meant that she didn't have to deal with him until later. After stalling until nine, she went to wake up InuYasha. She had almost begun to shake him awake when he woke up without her help. And then he pulled her down onto the bed…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" InuYasha jumped up and fell out of the bed.

"Well, _that _was a rude wake-up call if I've ever heard one," he grumbled to himself. He looked up to find the source of the noise. Looking around, Yasha saw Kagome clutching her chest, breathing hard, and blushing madly. She looked so appealing to him right then, her hair disheveled, breathing hard, usual frosty manner cracked.

"Kag what's…"

SMACK! The noise reverberated throughout the room as InuYasha stared open-mouthed in astonishment. Kagome, sweet, gentle Kagome, had just smacked him, InuYasha, _her husband! _He held a hand up to his bruised cheek, which stung like he could not believe and was probably redder than a fire truck.

"You…you PERVERT!" she screamed and retreated from the room, slamming the door behind her. InuYasha sat there in bewilderment, then he began laughing hysterically.

"Guess it wasn't a dream after all…"

Kagome went out of InuYasha's room, slamming the door as hard as she could. She winced as she heard the noise it made, and was surprised that it didn't fall off the hinges.

"Although if it did, I hope it falls on InuYasha and squashes him to a pulp." She clamped a hand over her mouth and immediately regretted saying it afterwards. She was never this wicked and cruel. Just because one _jerk _who just so happened to be her husband showed up didn't mean she had to act childish and immature. She sighed.

"I guess," she admitted to herself grudgingly, "that he _was _half-asleep when it happened." She stopped dead in the middle of the hallway when she heard his wild laughter. Her body stiffened and chills ran down her spine. As Kagome's breath caught in her throat, one thought raced in her mind.

'He knew…' Then, she became _really _angry. She stormed into the kitchen and decided to take out her anger on some poor pancake batter…

About fifteen minutes later, after Inu had showered, he ambled into the kitchen. "Mmm…smells good," he murmured, still half-asleep. Kagome slapped a plate of pancakes in front of him, the loud noise breaking him out of his stupor.

"Aw, c'mon, Kag, you aren't still mad about what happened earlier, are you?" At her glare, he decided it best not to pursue the subject. "Why were you in my room, anyway?"

"Breakfast," she stated simply. He was touched that she remembered exactly how he liked his pancakes, but soon became annoyed at the tension.

"Oh, come _on _Kag! This is childish! It wasn't _that _bad! How do you think married couples consummate their marriages, anyway?" She blushed a pretty shade of red, and then shouted out in frustration.

"What _is _it with men! They always think with the heads between their legs instead of on their shoulders!"

There was complete silence for another few tense seconds, and then Inu burst out laughing. Kagome smacked a hand over her mouth, horrified. Along with making her cry, he also made her cynical. She had to get him out of her life, and soon!

"Between their legs! Hahaha! That's a good one! At first I didn't realize it, but you've changed a lot, Kag!" His eyes darkened as he scanned her feminine body.

"And I think I'll enjoy learning about all of it." He left the implication hanging in the air, and she shuddered from the heat and intensity of it. She gulped, and for the life of her, Kagome couldn't tear her gaze away from his. Her mouth went dry and she remembered just _how _good that kiss had been.

"People change," she said a bit breathlessly, "and so do feelings." She didn't know what she was referring to: that she didn't love InuYasha anymore, or that when they were younger there wasn't sexual frustration underlying everything they said. Kagome ran out of the room, still trembling. Yasha watched her, his predatory gaze filled with a longing even he didn't understand.

Kagome closed her door and locked it. Her breathing was shallow, and every nerve-ending in her body tingled. She was twenty-two, and still a virgin, but that didn't mean that she didn't have needs to be met. She had never understood that delicate tug until Inu had come back into her life. Now, she was as skittish as a cat. She wasn't ignorant to the facts of life, just had never experienced them first-hand. She blushed at the thought of…

"Damn you, Inu," she whispered, even as the heat rushed throughout her body and she sank to the floor with a moan.

Inu followed Kagome to her room and arrived just in time to hear her curse his name. He had his hand on the doorknob when it happened, and he promptly released it. He was taken aback, until he heard her moan. InuYasha knew then that he was winning this battle when he smelled the scent of her arousal. He grinned madly and skipped back to his room, whistling a joyful, tuneless song.

It unnerved her that he was able to get under her skin so easily. Kagome decided to force Inu to get out of her house. She had her mind set on the task and forgot to add up one little fact: InuYasha himself.

InuYasha heard her walking towards his room and somehow he knew that it was now or never. Knowing he couldn't stand the repercussions of never, he hid behind his door, and when she came in, he locked it behind her. He grinned wolfishly and stalked his chosen prey.

Suddenly forgetting why she was there, she gulped and backed up into a wall. He pinned her to it with his body, and suddenly the phrase 'in between a rock and a hard place' took on a whole new meaning for Kagome. Feeling her heart speeding, he grinned, causing her breath to catch. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, and she shivered uncontrollably.

"How much do you want me, Kag? I know you can feel how much I want you…" Inu ground his hips into hers, and she began burning with a desire she never thought could be sated.

"I can feel how passionate you are, how responsive you'll be…" He nibbled on her earlobe, and she let out an unheard cry. "Let go for me, and I'll give you what you need." He trailed lower down her throat, biting at the skin and then soothing it gently. She arched her neck back to give him more access.

"Inu," she cried desperately.

"Shh…" he soothed, and then his lips were on hers.

This kiss was nothing like the last. InuYasha licked Kagome's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gently nipped, and she was so shocked by his fangs that she opened her mouth. He trailed his tongue along her teeth, probing her mouth. He wanted to explore every crevice available, and while their mouths were occupied, his hands were doing something else. Kagome didn't realize what he'd done until her completely naked body felt a cold draft. Her eyes flew open.

"Inu!"

"Shh…" He began kissing her again. "Let me show you how much I can love you," he whispered huskily, taking off his clothes and pushing them onto the bed at the same time. It took sixteen years, but that night, they finally consummated their marriage. All the while the stars were shining brightly, almost as if in approval.

* * *

Kouga was at his wit's end. He hated murder, but was willing to risk anything in order to get Kagome. He had spent the night in town at the local bar, and had woken up early, only to find himself in the middle of the street. Frustrated, Kouga took a cab home. When he arrived at the cabin, however, Kagome wasn't in their room, or any of the other rooms as far as he could tell. He saw the closed door of InuYasha's room and went into his room to the closet… 

Kagome and InuYasha had a long, exhausting night, but it was nothing compared to the days yet to come. The couple was sleeping peacefully, when suddenly the door was broken down. Startled, they blinked blearily at the interruption, blankets not covering the fact that they were naked. Kouga's hand shook as he aimed the pistol, and before Kagome or InuYasha had a chance to react, he fired.

Everything moved in slow motion for Kagome. The gun was fired, aimed at InuYasha's heart, and she could have sworn she could follow the path of the bullet. One long, desperate moment, then the bullet hit. Blood splattered all over the bed, the walls, floor, and all over Kagome. She screamed. Then everything sped up again.

She glared accusingly, heartbrokenly, at Kouga. He took one look at what he had done, the blood splattered everywhere, including his fiancée. Kouga turned deathly pale and fled, not wanting to deal with the horror he had created. Kagome ran up, grabbed the phone, dialed the police, and ran back to InuYasha. She cradled him in her arms, tears streaming down her face, as she explained the situation. Silently sobbing in horror, she hung up and waited, feeling helpless as his life slip away from her.

* * *

Review Responses:

Priestess of Nottingham: And the next chapter is up! It's getting good!

chakitattyla2h8: Sorry, I can't keep her out of the story. You're welcome. XD I thought Inu half-asleep would be cute. There's high hopes for Inu and Kag, just remember that…very high…

SlummyRedDragon: Ah well, that's okay.

billysgotagun:coughs: Well, there was ass kicking…I don't know if you're going to like this ending though…actually..I think mine is next on the list. :winces:

IceRavyn: Oh, you have no idea just how right you are…

nessime: Thank you! I try.

Frozen Miko: That makes more sense than what I originally thought. I definitely know what you mean about the friends comment. And that's exactly it: he's half asleep thinking it's a dream. Hm…lime…hm… Ah well. Thanks!

HelikaAkileh: It's all good. And thank you!

inu-dog-dem: Well, Kag has to be mean to him because she's trying to push him away. We'll see who she ends up getting with…

InuYashas-writer-and-lover: Ah, ah. :bows: gomen. Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way. They're going to stay married, and I know you're not going to like how this chapter ends but I swear it's going to have a happy ending. Thank you for all your reviews!

twixie: Uh…yeah, sorry, he did cheat on his wife, but I will say in his defense that their marriage is on iffy grounds and they haven't seen each other in a good many number of years by the time he decided to. If it bothers you I'm sorry.

I have a feeling I'm going to get killed for writing this...but if you kill the author then you won't get the rest of the story... And I wanted to let you guys know that there will be two chapters left...and a happy ending. So please don't kill me...

Kaa-san


	5. Wedding Plans

Reaching for the Stars

Chapter 5

Realizing that Kaa-san did NOT kill off Inu XD

aka Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Kagome paced restlessly, unable to sit still. It had been three days, and she still couldn't believe it. She kept thinking back to that morning-holding InuYasha in her arms, the blaring sirens of the ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital, somebody had separated Kagome from Inu. She screamed and fought until a nurse was forced to give her a sedative.

They cleaned the blood off her, gave her clothes, and refused to let her see him. This caused her to rebel, until they had to give her another sedative, and gave her a room for the night.

The second day, she explained that they were married and she was allowed to see him. She became distraught at all the tubes stuck in him, but fearful of being kicked out, she contained herself. By the third day, he still hadn't woken up, and she had no news of his condition. Frustrated to the point of tears, she sat down in a chair she had put next to the bed and placed her head in her hands.

InuYasha woke up, feeling groggy and his left shoulder burning with hot-white pain. He saw Kagome and was concerned.

"Kag," he called hoarsely, "what happened?" Her head shot up and she looked at him, tears glittering in her eyes. He'd give anything to make them go away…

"Oh, Inu, thank God!" She smiled wearily. "I was so scared that I'd lose you, and I don't want that! Inu, I love-" She was cut off by a figure appearing in the doorway and shouting.

"Inu!" InuYasha, annoyed at the interruption, looked towards the intruder.

"Kikyou?" he inquired, just as Kagome whispered.

"Kikyou Miko?" She rushed over to InuYasha's bedside and took his head in her hands tenderly.

"When I heard, I was so worried! I _told _you it was a stupid idea to come here!" Kagome's strained heart was dreadfully close to breaking. Then Kikyou leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Her heart shattered and fell to pieces, like her life, before her eyes.

Kikyou pulled away and InuYasha wondered what in the devil had come over her. Before he could speak, however, he noticed her predatory gaze was on Kagome.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Kagome Higurashi," she said, not trying to hide the contempt in her voice. Kagome refused to look up, and InuYasha's heart sank. This didn't bode well for anybody involved…

"Kag?" he whispered, but she still didn't look up.

"So, Kag," she spat the name like a curse. "This is your dear Inu?" Her voice was laced with venom, the patronizing tone making her feel like scum.

"Your parents were right, you know." They were only a year apart, Kikyou was twenty-three, but it didn't seem like that.

"He didn't love you. He didn't marry you. If only I'd known he was yours, I wouldn't have taken him for myself." Seeing her panicked gaze, she laughed coldly, playing on a suspicion she had. Her gaze swept down to her finger, bereft of a ring.

"Where's your ring, Kagome? Did Inu take it already? I know how much you loved it. But it would simply look better on me, which is why it's going to be my wedding ring. Anything I want, I get. You forgot that. Oh, poor baby, did you think he wanted you?" Uncertainty shone in her eyes, and she played her trump card. InuYasha was too weak, too tired to try and stop her, and Kagome still wouldn't look at him.

"Did he sleep with you? I'll admit you've grown up since I last saw you, but I'm better looking by half. You amused him." She leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"But I know exactly how he likes it, and what he wants. You're a little slut, sleeping with my fiancée. Go home, get hitched, we have no more need of you." She staggered backwards, pushing her chair out of the way. Kikyou's eyes shone with triumph, and InuYasha wanted to assure her of his love, but then the doctor came in.

"Good news," the doctor said cheerfully. "You'll live, and we can release you tomorrow!"

"That's…good," Kagome said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Excuse me, but I have to leave."

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, but she had already run out of the room. The good doc blinked then walked out of the room mumbling something about soap operas. InuYasha stared forlornly at the door, left with Kikyou as company, who did nothing but complain. A nurse walked in.

"Where's your wife?" she asked cheerfully. "She didn't move from your side for three days, and went crazy when she couldn't see you. She's a keeper, that one." InuYasha groaned and went back to sleep. The nurse huffed and said under her breath, "Hmph, but she's far too smart to stay with you. She stays by you and you go and get yourself another girl. Two-timing jackass." She left the room.

Kagome stumbled out of the hospital, standing stupidly in the parking lot. After standing there for a couple of minutes, she saw Kouga, openly staring at her. His eyes were as full of sorrows as her own.

'Nobody that young should suffer that much…' She walked over to him unsteadily, and he spoke in a voice devoid of the usual deceit.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." She could feel the sincerity in his words, the tone of voice, and she fell into his arms. She began to cry, and he held her until she was able to talk again.

"Can we go home, Kouga? Not to the cottage, to your dad's house? We need to talk…" He nodded and walked her to his car, holding her hand and opening the door for her. When they started driving, she started talking, and told him the truth about her entire life up until then. All the while he kept one arms around her shoulders.

"Inu," Kikyou whined, "are you listening to me?"

"No," he answered honestly.

"Are you still thinking about _her?"_

"Yes."

"Why? She's not down to Earth. She believes in true love prevailing and forgets about reality. When I lived next-door to her, she was always trying to suck-up by being nice. She always played with that damn ring of hers, and wouldn't let me have it." Her eyes brightened.

"Speaking of which, where is it?" He looked at her, wondering what he had ever seen in her. Sure she had brown eyes you could stare into, waist-length dark hair, ample bosom, tapered waist and round hips. But she had the worst attitude he had ever seen.

"Not here," he ground out from between his teeth.

"That's okay, we can get it later."

"What makes you so sure that I'll marry you?"

"Oh, come on, I'm better looking than that trailer trash! Not to mention, I saw her walk away from here with another man." He looked up sharply.

"What did he look like?"

"Let's see, looked kind of young, dark hair, seemed like he knew her."

"Did she go with him willingly?"

"Considering she practically fell into his arms, I'd say so." He groaned again as Kikyou began to explain all the reasons why she hated Kagome. He tuned her out and focused on the situation at hand. How would he get rid of Kikyou, and why did Kagome leave with Kouga?

By the time Kagome and Kouga reached the house, she had finished telling him about her life. Kouga turned off the car and scooted over, embracing Kagome delicately. She was tired; tired from lack of sleep, tired of lying, and tired of having her heart abused. That night, InuYasha had told her he loved her, but it was a lie, just like when she told him she wanted him to leave.

Kagome lifted her head off Kouga's shoulder and looked into his light blue eyes.

"Do you still want to get married?" He looked at her in shock.

"You can't be serious! After-" She cut him off by kissing him softly.

"You've changed. You'll be a great husband to any girl, and if it's me, then I'll consider myself lucky. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I'll ask you one more time: do you still want to get married?" He gulped and then nodded.

Kouga kissed Kagome, and they sat there like that for several moments. When he pulled away, they got out of the car. They walked towards the house, hand-in-hand, planning to announce their news.

* * *

Review Responses:

Priestess of Nottingham: Still poor Inu…but not for long!

InuYashas-writer-and-lover: He didn't die…don't kill me. Yeah…Kouga really should stop getting in the way…even though I intentionally made him do it again…Alright, have a fun vacation! I'm going on vacation too…in two days. That's when I realized if I do a chapter per day, then I can get this done before I leave! It works.

inu-dog-dem: Thank you! He'll be okay.

billysgotagun: Technically…Kouga shot Inu. :winces: I could never kill Inu myself, I love him too much.

XamandaX98: …It's so…British…I won't become a famous writer, so I still have time to practice on an autograph for when I become…something. Six Flags… In this story…you're so mean…Bree: "Have Kara tell you one of her stories to get you to go to sleep!" …

RaVen222: Yeah…the getting shot thing didn't lead to him coming out on top…I will!

Yana5: She's mean because she's trying to protect InuYasha.

The Squabbit: …Good ending…I swear! He didn't die, either…:winces: Don't hurt me…

SlummyRedDragon: Thank you!

chakitattyla2h8: …So they did…Nope, it can't end there. Kagome's personality makes sense in a weird way. She's trying to push InuYasha away because she's trying to protect him from getting hurt by Kouga (didn't work too well, he got shot). This makes perfect sense, because in the anime, movies, manga, etc. she's always either bandaging him when he'll heal fine by himself or in the case of the movies (spoilers…), specifically movie 2, she throws herself in front of an arrow, goes to him when he can hurt her in demon form, etc. So…yeah.

inu-hanyou2: Yep, one chapter now. Thank goodness someone isn't going to kill me. ;.;

ILOVEInuyasha07: He is saved…don't kill me…Kouga won't die…Perish…makes me feel like food…perishable food items…

Alright...yeah...I'm prolly gonna die again. Anyhow, the next (and last) chapter will be posted tomorrow, right before I go on vacation. Have fun, and as previously stated, it WILL be a happy ending!

Kaa-san


	6. Reaching for the Stars

Reaching for the Stars

Chapter 6

Reaching for the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

This chapter is dedicated to chakitattyla2h8...may your days always have something unexpected lift your mood!

Thank you to all my reviewers over the chapters! I love you guys!

* * *

Kikyou looked at Inu, who hadn't been listening to her. She knew his mind was on Kagome and she sighed. She had always been envious of the younger girl, who didn't seem to care what people thought about her. 

Kagome had always been a dreamer, and didn't seem to mind the condemnation that came with it. People fell in love with her for her gentle ways, and even though she hadn't noticed, she always had a fair share of male suitors. Kikyou couldn't compete with her, so she hated her.

They might have continued to be friends, if she hadn't messed it up. Kagome had only ever wanted one man, and Kikyou made all the others hate her. She pretended to be her friend, but they both knew what it was.

Kagome, however, had been nothing but nice to her, and Kikyou had made her life a living hell. She used to think that if she found Inu and turned him against her, that she would be happy. Then, by an odd coincidence, she met InuYasha. And when she couldn't sway his attention, she realized what Kagome had said was true.

Away from the girl, she was able to think more kindly of her. Kikyou moved in next-door when Kagome was seven. Without a mother of her own, she loved Lady Higurashi. Kagome wasn't resentful, and then they were the best of friends. When Lady Higurashi became ill, however, she felt as bad as Kagome had.

Kikyou blamed Kagome when she died two years later. She began to hate her because she had a mother longer than she had, and for other small and unimportant reasons. Her own mother died when she was six, and she needed a maternal figure.

Kikyou had seen Kagome's life fall apart at home, saw how her father changed. Maybe that's why Kagome dreamed so much. Kikyou had made her life at school fall apart, and her home life had long ago become shambles.

She moved out when she was nineteen, right after Kag's father died. She realized what she had done wrong. And now, Kikyou had gone and done it again. What was becoming of her? She sighed, stopped talking, and stared out the window, thinking.

When Kikyou stopped talking, Inu didn't question it, just accepted the peaceful silence. Soon after, a nurse came in and told her that visiting hours were over. She thanked her, said she'd be back tomorrow to check him out, and left. Inu was left alone for the first time in three days, and he felt empty. He still couldn't come up with a plan, so he decided he just had to take it as it came. That night, he went to bed with a weary heart.

They didn't want a big ceremony, just Kouga's family. Kagome wanted it over with as soon as possible so that she would be safe from InuYasha. They set the date for the next day.

That night, Kagome convinced the family to leave her alone. Kouga gave her a quick chaste kiss and she made her way upstairs. She walked towards the attic.

Kouga had explained that Kagome was actually the Higurashi's daughter, and Ayame thought their marriage was a good way to make up for killing her father. She just smiled, unsure if anybody could make up for her past.

When she was in the attic, she stopped in front of the trunk in the far back corner. She kneeled and opened it. The first thing she saw was her mother's wedding dress. She picked it up, delicately rustling the fabric. She glanced back at the trunk and saw a picture of her and InuYasha, smiling happily. Underneath it were the clothes she wore to her wedding with InuYasha.

Kagome buried her face in her mother's gown and began to cry. "I've never needed you more than I do right now, mom." It was a long time before she moved, but before she went downstairs, she snapped the trunk shut with a finality that startled her, clutching her mother's dress.

The next morning, as soon as visiting hours began, Kikyou burst into InuYasha's room, waking him up.

"What?"

"She's getting married to some guy. I think Kato Ohayashi or something like that…"

"Who?"

"Oh, of all the… Kagome! Or did you forget about her already?"

"What? She's getting married? To whom?" She sighed, exasperated.

"I _told _you! Kori Okada or something."

"Kouga Ookami?"

"That's it! Now are we gonna sit here and chat or are we gonna stop her?"

"What are we waiting for?" he roared. She smacked her forehead and dragged him out of the bed, dislodging many tubes. She stopped at the reception desk to politely get him out of there without seeming overly hasty.

When they were on the way to the ceremony, InuYasha looked at Kikyou.

"Why are you doing this?" She said nothing for a minute, just stared at the road and sped up the rental car. Finally, she spoke at length.

"I owe her," she stated simply. He just nodded and waited anxiously, his heart pounding harder than he ever thought possible while his shoulder burned slightly.

She couldn't bring herself to walk down the aisle. Try as she might, she couldn't marry Kouga. He was sweet, and changed for the better, but her heart would always belong to InuYasha. Seeing the picture had made her realize it.

Ayame came into the small room where Kagome was getting ready. Maybe she'd never have InuYasha, and maybe she'd never even see him, but she was still married to him, and she would never break that bond. She looked up and Ayame then told her calmly that she couldn't marry her step-son.

When Kikyou and InuYasha arrived at the Ookami house, the guests were there, but the bride and groom weren't to be seen.

"Damn it!" InuYasha punched his fist into a wall, unaware that he had just broken quite a few fingers. "Were we too late?"

He was heart-broken. The one and only girl he would love- _could _love- had just gotten married to another man. Seeing that man come out of a doorway, he rushed over to him and was about to murder him in a jealous rage. Kouga saw him.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry I shot you."

"How could you?" he asked, his heart breaking. "I…where's Kagome?" Kouga's eyes widened in astonishment.

"She broke off the wedding and headed towards the woods." Before anything else could be said, he took off, knowing exactly where she was. Kouga and Kikyou were left together, and Kouga slowly approached her, telling her how _he _felt about the wedding. "Actually…I don't think I could have gone with it either. She'd always remind me of one stupid night where I made the biggest mistake of my life."

InuYasha was so happy that he wasn't aware of his surroundings. His feet knew automatically where to take him. If she called it off, that must mean she still loved him, or that he at least had a chance. When he thought he had lost her forever, he felt like a part of him had died, but now…

Inu was breathless when he arrived at the clearing. He saw her standing there, looking beautiful in her mother's wedding dress. She was crying, and he would die to save her from pain. She looked up and their eyes locked as he walked over to her. He spoke softly.

"Run away with me. We can be happy. You and me, together, with no one in our way." She looked at him, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"It's not that easy. I kept my promise as well as I could. You…you're getting married to Kikyou." He walked over to her and cupped her face in his large hands.

"No, Kagome. She was after me. I thought about it, before I came back. But even after sixteen years, I can't stay away from you. You'll kill me if you reject me. I love you so much."

"So then, you and her never…"

"No. I was never going to marry her, either." He got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" She smiled.

"I love you too much to do anything else." He slipped the ring onto her finger. It was silver, and carved into the inside of the band was the inscription 'Till the end of time.' He pulled her close and kissed her, happy beyond his wildest dreams.

When they returned to the house, InuYasha and Kagome were inseparable. And by the looks of things, so were Kikyou and Kouga. Kikyou walked over to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome was shocked for a second, and then hugged the older girl back.

"I'm so sorry, Kag. I never realized…just how much you loved him. I hope I have the same…" She gave a pointed look at Kouga and he blushed. "Can you ever forgive me for all the trouble I've caused?" Kagome was too kind to ignore her plea.

"Of course, Kikyou."

**Epilogue (6 months later)**

Kagome and InuYasha were at the alter, renewing their wedding vows. After they were finished he kissed the bride and he didn't disappoint. Then Kouga and Kikyou said their vows. The couple were deeply in love, and Kouga realized that he and Kagome weren't right for each other. Now Kagome and Kikyou were best friends again, and wanted to have a double wedding. They were going to hold the wedding off until later, but at Kagome's urging, they decided to set the date. After all, a little while longer and she would have been too far along in her pregnancy to fit in her mother's gown.

That night, InuYasha found Kagome outside.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars. For so long, they were my only company. Have you ever thought it was possible to reach the stars?"

"No," he answered honestly. She smiled, reached up, and kissed him.

"I've already reached the stars," she whispered. He grinned and cradled her body against his. They watched the stars together, and they shone merrily down at the couple that would last as long as the stars themselves: until the end of time.

* * *

Review Responses:

SlummyRedDragon: Thank you! Last chapter, that makes me sad.

billysgotagun: Hm…so you think it's not a very good chapter? Ah well, everyone's entitled to their own opinion. Here's your happy ending.

Priestess of Nottingham: Hah, yeah, for the most part, I think that she's pretty evil too…:coughs: Although I decided to make her okay at the end of this one. Why? Who knows? Thank you!

chakitattyla2h8: Yay! The movies are the best! Yeah…why indeed? My characters take on a life of their own…:hugs: Aww, people like you make me feel warm and fluffy inside…I dedicate this chapter to you! And it's the happy one, too.

Yana5:nods, then pulls out pom poms: We need cheerleaders for InuYasha…wanna volunteer?

inu-dog-dem: Thank you! Soon! This is soon!

ILOVEInuyasha07: Aiee, that wasn't meant to be offensive… :dies: But I did update. Romantic? Possibly…

InuYashas-writer-and-lover: …I'm going to die again…that sounds painful. They got back together. It is wrong, Kikyou is dumped, Kag and Inu got married. I'm glad for your vacation going well! Thank you! I do hope that mine goes well also. Thanks once again!

inu-hanyou2: Sorry, but I have a feeling if I make it any longer I just might be killed first. I've gotten plenty of death threats as is… Thank you! I updated soon! Yeah, I understand what you're saying about the feeling people thing. Whelp, he didn't actually stop them…but a happy ending IS a happy ending…right?

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it really meant a lot for me. Well, this is the end of this story, but what a HAPPY ending it is! Once again, thanks, you guys who read and those who reviewed are great! I'll be cheesy here. :rolls eyes: Go for your dreams, and it's never impossible to reach for the stars! Yeehaw! Bye everyone!

Kaa-san


End file.
